


Òchi mónos

by Daughter_of_krypton



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pain, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_krypton/pseuds/Daughter_of_krypton
Summary: Set after the events of Justice league movie.Clark is finding it hard to adjust to being alive again. It starts to affect his relationship with Lois. He finds that being in the Justice league helps..but there is still something missing.





	1. Key to the city

**Hero’s Park.**

_Metropolis_.

The noise of the crowd was deafening. The justice league where at hero’s park, they were all receiving a key to Metropolis as a thank you for saving the world. Victor had decided against attending the ceremony as he still wasn’t happy about appearing in public.

“I don’t think I can do this… maybe victor was right?” Barry said glancing through a gap in the curtain that separated the group from the crowd. “Did I tell you I’m also afraid of crowds?”

Arthur grinned. “Is there anything thing you’re not afraid of?” He asked.

“Food!” Barry replied with a smirk. Arthur turned to Diana.

“What exactly is a key to the city ceremony?”

“It’s a way of the city and its people to say thank you for saving the world.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting a key to the world, not just Metropolis?”

“We should be grateful that they are cheering for us, not baying for our blood.” Said a voice from behind them. They turned just as Superman landed, his cloak fluttered in the breeze.

“Clark, glad you made it.” Bruce said stepping forward and shaking his hand.

“Sorry I’m late but I had to rescue a kitten stuck in a tree.”

“Always the hero dude!” Arthur remarked patting Clark on the arm.

“Just doing my duty.”

“It’s good to see you again Kal.” Diana said with smile.

“Good to see you too Diana, it’s good to see all of you.”

“Go team us.” Barry grinned. The curtain parted and a young woman entered, the mayor’s assistant, she looked down at the clipboard in her hands. She didn’t seem fazed that she was talking to a group of superheroes.

“Mayor Gillian is going to announce you very shortly, all you need to do is walk on to the stage where you will all receive a key. She will say a few words about each of you, you need to wave to the crowd. You also receive some flowers from the local school children and then it`s back off the stage.” With that she disappeared back thought the curtain. There was the sound of a fanfare

“Hello citizens of Metropolis. It’s time to welcome the heroes of the hour... no more like the heroes of the year...please put your hands together for the justice league.”

 

 

 **Two hours later The Batcave**.

Victor turned away from the computer he was working on just as Barry speeded into the Batcave.

“How was it?” he asked. Barry grinned at him.

“Excellent, beyond excellent, like all of my birthdays and Hanukkah’s rolled into one. Everyone was cheering and look we got flowers! He said sticking a bunch of mixed flowers in Arthur’s face. “You should have been there!”

“Nah, I don’t think the world is ready just yet to see cyborg up close.”

By this time the rest of the league had arrived. Barry took a black box from Diana and handed it over to Victor. Nestled inside was a brass key with the word ‘Metropolis` etched onto it.

“Key to the city, although it doesn’t actually open any doors and here’s me thinking I’d be able to get into Big Belly burgers whenever I wanted.” Barry said with a frown.

**Wayne Manor**

_Later that evening_

The small soirée that Alfred has arranged was in the full swing by the time Clark reappeared. Barry and Arthur were both stuffing their faces at the buffet table which was large enough to fed two large armies. Bruce was talking to Victor about updating the Batcave’s security system and Diana was standing by the large windows that looked onto the grounds.

“Master Kent, so glad you made it. No Miss Lane?” Alfred asked.

“Afraid not Alfred, she is still at the Planet. She has the exclusive on today’s ceremony. It’s always work first with Lois.”

“That is a shame, but at least you are here. A drink to start the evening off.” He said handing a glass of champagne to Clark.

“Thank you Alfred.” Clark then headed over to where Diana stood. He held out his hand.

“I’m Kal-El, also known as Clark Joseph Kent.’ Diana smiled.

“I already know who you are.” Clark shrugged.

“It’s just we never really be introduced, the first time we met we were too busy fighting Doomsday and the second time I tried to knock you out... twice!”

Diana took a hold of his hand and shook it. “Pleasure to meet you Kal-EL. I’m Diana, Princess of Themyscira.”

“A princess? Should I not be bowing instead of shaking your hand?” Diana shook her head

“No need to bow, Kal.”

“But I should be apologising for what happened the second time we met.” Diana shook her head again.

“You weren’t yourself Kal, you don’t need to apologise.” She rested her hand against his arm, her fingertips were warm against his skin. He nodded.

“Although I did have a headache for the rest of the day... so I should be calling you a warrior princess.”


	2. Real work

  
  
_Somewhere in Metropolis_  
  
“I must be the only one who sees them for what they really are!” Lex Luther Jr remarked, throwing a copy of the Daily Planet onto his desk. The headline read.  
  
 ‘ **Heroes receive thanks for saving city’**  
  
Lex’s latest assistant (who was under pain of death not to tell anyone who she worked for) shrugged her shoulders.

  
“I don’t know Mr.Luther?” Lex glared at her.

  
“They are devils, false gods and freaks... but not for long. I will bring them down to their knees and then I will show the world what they really are!”

 

His assistant didn’t speak but handed him a note.“A Mr Wilson rang, he didn’t leave his contact number but agreed to met up with you again. He also mentioned that he has been in contact with someone called Schott!” 

 

Lex took the note from her with a smirk. “Perfect!”

**_Lois and Clark's apartment_**  
  
Lois awoke to find Clark’s side of the bed empty and for a second she thought she had dreamt about him returning to her, but then she heard him moving about in the kitchen. Yawning she got out of bed, pulled on a robe and walked into the kitchen. Clark was making breakfast.

  
“Good morning.” She said with a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

  
“Morning Lois.” he said handing her a cup of coffee. He was already dressed for a day’s work at the Daily Planet. She took a sip of the coffee and then noticed the folded blanket and pillow on the sofa.  
  


“You slept on the sofa?" She questioned.

  
“I came back late last night, I didn’t want to wake you.”

  
“I don’t mind you waking me up Clark. I’ve missed you sleeping next to me.”

 

Clark pulled her into a hug. “I know, and I’ve been having trouble sleeping since I got back, you don’t want me tossing and turning next to you all night.” 

 

Lois sighed against his chest. “You know you can always talk to me Clark, I’m always here for you.” He went to kiss her but then heard a siren ring out across the city.

  
“I think I might needed...’

  
“Go... I’ll see you later” she said. And with a whoosh he was gone.

  
  
Clark arrived at the bullpen of the Daily Planet just as Perry White came out of his office, he glared at Clark.

  
“Late again Kent!’ He said tapping his watch.

  
“Sorry, my bike got a puncture.”

 

Perry sighed “Next time leave the bike and walk the rest of the way to work.”

 

Clark nodded and made his way to his desk, there was already a handful of memos waiting for him. He couldn’t tell Perry that he was late because he had been helping the metropolis fire department with a warehouse fire.

  
Perry walked across the room and stopped in front of Clark’s desk.  
  


“Lateness aside, I wanted to talk to you. I’ve got a new assignment for you.”  
  


Clark frowned. “I thought you wanted to me to report on the recent vandalism of the metro system?”

  
“No I want you to drop that, instead I want you to report on that female superhero, the one they are calling Wonder women.”

  
Clark blinked in surprise.

  
“I want the Daily Planet to have dibs on her before the Herald get their claws into her.  
  


“So you want me to investigate her, why me?”  
  


“Lois has Superman and it’s about time you did some proper reporting. So I want you to find out anything and everything you can about this Wonder Woman.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark visits Diana in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay between chapter 2 and 3.

Chapter three

 

Diana lead the group of school students to a large glass display case, inside lay an Egyptian mummy. 

 

“This ends the tour; I hope you have all enjoyed it. I'll hand you back to your teacher.”

 

Some of the students nodded their thanks but most of them rushed forward to get a better look at the mummy. Diane herself turned to go back to her office but stopped when she noticed a tall dark haired man looking at the Rosette Stone. Her smile widen and she headed towards the man 

 

Clark glanced at his watch and then back at the large black granodiorite stone in front of him. Noting the symbols that were carved into them.

 

“I could read and write in Egyptian hieroglyphics by the time I was seven.” A female voice said from behind him. He turned to see him Diana. 

 

“Seven years old, that’s very impressive!”

 

“My mother was a very good teacher.”

 

“They remind me slightly of Krytonian glyphs.”

 

“Maybe the ancient Egyptian were actually Krytonians.” Diana said with a smile.

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t come to talk about ancient Egypt and their language?” she questioned.

 

Clark shook his head.

 

“Okay, so it is the league? Am I needed?”

 

“No..” He glanced around him. “Is there anywhere we can talk.. It`s nothing too serious.”

 

Ten minutes later

 

Diana led Clark through the gates of Russell Square gardens and stopped in front of a coffee cart. 

 

“This is technically my coffee break, so would you like one too?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

A few minutes later they were both sitting on a bench near to a water fountain.

 

“How did you know where I was? I’ve only just moved from Paris to here in London in the past few days.” Diana questioned.

 

“I asked Alfred and he gave me your new address.”

 

Clark hoped that Diana didn’t have her lasso on her. He hadn’t got the details from Alfred, he had tuned his super hearing so he could single out Diana heartbeat from the rest of the worlds noise.

 

“So Kal, what is so important that you had to fly across to London?” she questioned.

 

“Clark Kent, intrepid reporter has been asked to investigate Wonder Woman.”

 

“Pardon?” Diana said looking at Clark if he’d just told her the moon was made out of cheese. 

 

“Perry White, my boss at the Daily Planet wants Clark Kent to get all the headlines about Wonder Woman. A bit like how Lois gets all the news scoop on Superman.”

 

“You mean report on what I do?”

 

“Only as Wonder woman. I will keep your identity as Diana Prince curator of the British museum a secret.”

 

Diana smiled at him.

 

“Not the British museum Kal, just curator of the ancient Greek department.

” 

“I stand corrected. I wouldn’t ask but being a Superhero doesn’t pay the bills. I could start robbing banks but that’s not my style. I will only report on you stopping terrorist and apprehending jewel thieves, cross my heart and...” Clark raised a hand to draw a cross over his heart, but Diana caught his hand. 

 

“No need to promise that!” Her hand was warm in his and he dropped his hand. 

 

“So is that a yes?” He questioned.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

Clark beamed at her.

 

“Thank you, I owe you one.”

 

Diana shook her head bemused and went to take a drink of her coffee, only to find that it was luke warm and undrinkable. Clark noticed her disappointment. 

 

“Here” he said taking the cup from her. He lifted the plastic lid, moved his glasses down his nose and then making sure that no-one was watching, he used his heat vision to make the coffee hot again. He handed it back to her with a grin. 

 

“Sometimes being an alien has it perks.” Diana smiled at him and took a sip.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the going ons in the park. Both smiled as a group of children ran by, their coats over their shoulders acting as cloaks. One of the children yelled ‘I’m batman’ as they rushed by. 

 

Clark then finally spoke.

 

“Do you think they will ever see me as a human, or always as an alien who is masquerading as a human?”

 

“Kal, you are more human than any human on this planet, we are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” Clark said, but he didn’t smile and Diana knew that he didn’t quite believe her.

 

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket and glanced at it.

 

“Its Perry, I better ‘fly’ back.”

 

He stood and Diana joined him. 

 

“Thank you again.” he said

 

He went to walk away but Diana stopped him. She brushed a hand against his arm, he could feel the heat from her skin through the fabric of his shirt. 

 

“Something is still bothering you Kal. If you need to talk or just need a sparring partner, I’m here.”

 

She tried to catch his eye but her gaze was so intense that Clark found that he couldn’t look at her.

 

“I’m fine, really but thank you” he said. But she looked hurt and he suddenly felt horrible. 

 

His phone rang again. 

 

“I should really go... keep me updated on the going ons of Wonder woman.” He said and Diana nodded. Clark gave her a small smile before walking away.


End file.
